Le sceau de callisto
by bloodgirl08
Summary: Cette fiction se situe juste après la bataille des douzes maisons et avant celle de Poseidon. La soeur de Saori refait surface dans la vie des chevaliers et il semblerait qu'elle amène avec elle bien des surprises!


L'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent ce très cher Masami Kurumada.

Enfin, les autres personnages ne faisant pas parti de l'oeuvre originale M'appartiennent.

**Chapitre 1 : Mayaka...**

Un flocon... deux flocons... il neige.

Un nuage blanc tombe sur Tokyo accompagné du froid glacial de ce mois de décembre. Bien qu'il ne fut que neuf heures du matin, le soleil était masqué par la grisaille et la ville s'agitait doucement.

Un manoir, ce manoir, cette fameuse demeure ancestrale quelle pensait avoir définitivement laissé derrière elle. Mais la voila aujourdhui devant cet immense portail en fer forgé qu'elle a tant de fois escaladé auparavant. Elle est en retard, elle le sait. De toute manière elle na jamais sut être à l'heure... elle n'a aucune envie de rentrer, aucune envie de retourner dans cette foutue fondation Graad qu'elle à mit tant de temps à fuir et pourtant et pourtant elle n'a pas le choix ! Prenant son courage àdeux mains, elle se décide entrer.

**8****88****8****8**

A l'intérieur du manoir, les chevaliers dAthéna faisaient leur possible pour semer l'ennui. Les cinq chevaliers étaient tous regroupés dans le salon, certains lisaient pour passer le temps tandis que deux autres se disputaient. L'un d'entre eux, Shun, se leva pour partir en direction de la cuisine.

Décidment, la journée s'annonçait bien longue... les minutes paraissant des heures, une certaine tension était palpable dans la maison. En effet, la veille leur déesse leur avait demandé de se réunir dans le hall pour huit heures et demi, elle ne leur avait pas dit le pourquoi de sa requête mais ils étaient descendus malgré tout, car lorsque Saori avait parlé, sa voix trahissait son appréhension et cela présageait quelque chose que la déesse redoutait. Cela faisait maintenant près dune demi-heure qu'ils étaient là à attendre et ils commençaient trouver le temps long, très long. Le pire était de savoir quil allait se passer quelque chose mais ils ne savaient pas quoi...

Soudain, la porte d'entrée souvrit et ce fut Tatsumi qui entra rapidement pour ne pas attraper froid, il enleva sa veste et la secoua pour la débarrasser des quelques flocons qui s'y étaient accrochés. En entendant la porte claquer, la jeune déesse descendit les escaliers, son pas rapide trahissant son empressement. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception en constatant que ce n'était que son majordome...

-"Alors ? interrogea-t-elle pressée.

-rien. Je ne l'ai pas vue. Répondit Tatsumi.

-elle devait pourtant arriver il y a au moins une demi-heure ! Râla la déesse.

- elle a peut-être été retardée mademoiselle..." Tenta-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas mais l'expression de son visage dévoilait sa contrariété. Les chevaliers n'osaient pas intervenir, et pourtant la curiosité les démangeait.

Ce fut Shiryu qui brisa la glace.

-"Saori, que se passe-t-il?

Elle mit un instant avant de répondre comme si elle pensait àautre chose, quelque chose de hautement plus important.

- on attend.

-et on peut savoir ce quon attend exactement ? Enchaina Hyoga perplexe.

- vous verrez bien... Glissa-t-elle."

**8****88****8****8**

Elle avait voulu entrer, mais elle avait aperçu Tatsumi qui lorgnait les environs près de l'entrée. Ne souhaitant pas se retrouver face à l'homme elle avait attendu. Heureusement le majordome était toujours aussi frileux alors elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps. Bien quelle soit habituée aux tempratures fraches, elle aussi commençait à être légrement frigorifie Alors une fois que le chemin fut libre elle s'engagea dans la cour, marchant pas feutrés jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Elle respira un bon coup remplissant ainsi ses poumons de l'air glacé et expirant un nuage de froid, se concentrant une dernière fois, ça y est, elle tient la poignée, elle entre s'engouffrant à l'intérieur en laissant entrer quelques flocons avec elle. Le choc thermique se fit immédiatement sentir. Cest pourquoi même si elle sentait tous les regards braqués sur elle, elle prit le temps d'enlever les chauds vêtements qui l'étouffaient à présent. Une fois débarrassée de son manteau, son écharpe épaisse et sa casquette, tous les visages se figèrent, tous sauf celui de la princesse et de son majordome.

Se présentait alors eux une ravissante jeune fille de taille moyenne dont les cheveux couleur chocolat tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos, et ses yeux deux magnifiques émeraudes dans lesquels brillaient une lueur argenté. Levant les yeux vers ses interlocuteurs, elle croisa délibérément le regard de chacun d'entre eux. Elle les aurait reconnus entre mille ! Ils n'avaient pas changé dun cheveu. Seiya avait gard' la même lueur rieuse dans son regard, Shiryu arborait toujours cette expression sereine et ses cheveux noir de jais, Hyoga et sa tignasse blonde, ses yeux bleus pleins d'orgueil... Tandis qu'Ikki avait conservé son air de voyou mal peigné.

Elle en vint à croiser le regard de sa soeur, toujours la même, elle lui parait toujours aussi hautaine et sûr delle. Quant à Tatsumi, celui quelle a toujours interprété comme un caniche, un gros caniche certes, mais un caniche... Il n'avait pas changé non plus.

Après avoir intensément regardé les personnes présentes dans la pièce dans un lourd silence où la tension semblait palpable à souhait, elle attend, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'ose pas parler, c'est qu'elle ne le veut pas. Elle veut tout simplement observer, analyser la plus petite raction soit-elle qu'ils pourraient avoir, la moindre parole.

Mais personne n'ose briser ce silence couper au couteau, chacun était troublé après avoir eut affaire au regard perçant de la jeune fille, ils eurent l'impression d'avoir été mis à nus. De plus, l'ambiance pesante augmenta dun cran lorsque la nouvelle venue défia Saori du regard, elles ne se quittaient plus, ce serait la première qui craquera et apparemment, aucune d'entre elles n''avait lintention de perdre!

-" tu es en retard. Dit Saori dune voix tranchante et pourtant qui se voulait neutre. Pas le moins perturbée du monde son interlocutrice lui répondit négligemment avec ironie et une pointe d'insolence.

-oui, et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois."

Ce fut alors que le chevalier Andromède sorti de la cuisine les bras chargés dun plateau de tasses, il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. En même temps... Comment ne pas remarquer que tous avait les yeux rivés sur leur déesse et une autre jeune fille. Shun détailla à son aise la nouvelle arrivée qui osait défier ainsi Saori. Soudain ce fut le choc pour le chevalier ! Elle ! Ici ! Après tout ce temps il la revoyait enfin ! C'est alors que dans sa stupfaction il lâcha son fardeau qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un bruit de verre cassé faisant ainsi sursauter l'assemblée qui trop concentrée n'avait ni vu ni entendu Shun arriver. Puis, dans un souffle qui paru pourtant comme une parole élevée, sûrement à cause du silence pesant qui régnait, Andromède murmura :

- Mayaka...


End file.
